1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a server device, a control instruction processing method therefor, and a terminal device.
2. Related Art
When a user performs an input operation using an input device such as a mouse, stylus, or keyboard, a client device interprets an input signal input from the input device. With this interpretation, the client device generates an input command such as “move the position of a pointer” or “input a key” and transmits the input command to a server device via a network.
The server device receives and processes the input command. With this operation, server device generates image data for display on the client device and transfers the image data to the client device via the network to display it (see, e.g., JP-A 2004-295304 (Kokai)).
In such remote control systems, the process of first compressing and transmitting the image data of an entire screen for display on a client device and thereafter compressing and transmitting only the image data of a modified area at predetermined time intervals, for example, is widely adopted as a way to compress and transmit image data for display on the client device (see, e.g., JP-A 2004-86550 (Kokai)).
In each of the remote control systems, if a server device frequently makes a modification to a large area of a display screen of a client device as the result of processing an input command, the time required to generate and transmit the image data of a modified area becomes longer.
In this case, there arises the problem of an increase in the time (delay time) from when a user performs an input operation in the client device to when image data corresponding to the input operation is displayed on the client device.